The present invention relates to adjustable platforms for holding a bucket and the like on an inclined surface, such as a roof.
A problem persists in providing a suitable platform for using a paint bucket on an inclined surface, such as a roof. A painter, handyman, or homeowner will, from time to time, need to re-paint, paint, caulk or otherwise repair a portion of their home accessible from the roof—for example, a dormer window, a chimney, or other similar feature. And, therein lies the problem in the current art: there is a lack of a small, easy to handle, and easy to carry up a ladder tool, platform, or device, that will enable the repair person to place a bucket of paint on a generally flat and level and horizontal orientation when working on a roof.
In broader scope, the prior art recognizes that roofers need a stable platform on which to stand when roofing, other examples recognize that building materials and tools need a horizontal platform during roofing, and yet other prior art examples provide hanging devices that attach to ladders or scaffolds. Yet, each of these examples (discussed in detail, below), do no address the need for a small, compact, lightweight, easy to carry device that readily adjusts to different sloped roofs to present a flat, horizontal, stable platform sized to hold a bucket of paint and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,715 issued to Foulk on 1975-02-18 describes an adjustable roofing platform. The Foulk device is not well suited for, and does not address the current problem. Foulk teaches a roofing platform consisting of three steel frames that cooperate to adjust to any roof slope. However, additional elements of the Foulk device render it quite limiting in its application, overly complex to use, and too cumbersome for the current problem. For example, Foulk further instructs that one frame lies against the roof. A second frame is generally L-shaped with a vertical riser and a horizontal stage bracket. The bottom of the riser is pivotally connected to the top of the roof frame. A diagonal brace is pivotally connected to the top of the riser and can be connected to a mid portion of the roof frame in any of a number of positions so that the riser remains vertical on any roof slope. Spikes on the bottom of the riser embed in the roof to keep the platform from sliding. Since these spikes are provided only at the top of the portion engaging the roof they can be fitted beneath the flaps of composition shingles and the platform can be used on a completed roof. A flat stage is mounted on the stage bracket in any of a number of positions forwardly from the roof frame so that the front edge of the stage is quite close to the roof to keep the roofing platform from tipping.
Recognizing the need for a smaller, more compact and yet still adjustable platform for supporting paint buckets on sloped surfaces, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,229 to Murray issued on 1989-06-27 teaches an adjustable roof platform including a horizontal base with vertical rod receiving female members. The base is made of a reinforced frame with an expanded metal platform. An upright wall is affixed to the metal platform to support paint buckets. At least one adjustable rod is slidable in the female member to adjust the horizontal base to the angle of pitch of the roof. A locking thumbscrew is threaded into the female member to engage the rod, locking it in place. The rod has a roof-engaging end with a point to slightly embed itself in the roof. However, the Murray device is cumbersome to adjust and overly complex to operate.
Other attempts in the prior-art include the adjustable support for holding a paint bucket or other container disclosed by Rom in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,227 issued on 2003-03-18 and the Roofmates Roofing Accessories of Garret disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,241 issued on 2005-07-09.
Despite the current state-of-the art, there remains a need for a small, compact, lightweight platform that quickly and easily adjusts for various sloped roofs. There is a need for a horizontal platform that further adjusts for different sized paint buckets.